Lettre à
by MizunoYumi
Summary: Alors qu'elle fini de lire, des larmes coulent le long de ses joues... Deuxième fanfic sur TWD avec des OC... J'espère que vous apprécierais, bonne lecture :)


Lettre à…

Des crissements de pneus. Les cris stridents et apeurés de tout le monde alors que le bus se dirige vers le ravin sur sa droite.

Puis plus rien.

Alors que je reprends connaissance, une douleur sourde me transperce l'épaule et je sens déjà une bosse apparaître sur mon front.

Stupide voyage scolaire. Dire que j'y suis allée uniquement pour faire plaisir à mes parents.

J'ouvre difficilement les yeux. Et alors que ma vue se rétablie, je voie l'enfer.

Vu l'état du bus, il a dû faire plusieurs tonneaux avant de se remettre sur ses roues. Les vitres sont brisées dont un morceau s'est planté dans mon épaule. Au moins j'ai trouvé la raison de ma douleur. Dans mon malheur, je sais qu'excepté des points de suture, elle n'est pas cassée.

Mais comparer à mes autres camarades…

Beaucoup sont immobiles et je pense que certains ne bougeront plus…

Surtout quand un montant de fenêtre vous transperce la poitrine.

Ne souhaitant pas rester plus longtemps dans le bus, je me lève péniblement, attrape mon sac quelque peu abîmé et me dirige vers les portes de devant, enfin, la porte, sa jumelle étant absente, sûrement arrachée dans les cascades qu'on eu lieu précédemment.

Même si à la plupart des étudiants de ma classe je ne leur parlais pas, j'avance au milieu de leur cadavre, la gorge nouée et me retenant de pleurer.

Alors que je suis au niveau du siège du conducteur, j'entends un bruit de mouvement derrière moi. Je me retourne et je constate que la tête d'une de mes camarades, la chef des pom-pom girls, bouge légèrement.

Une barre de fer du siège dans l'œsophage, elle doit souffrir.

Je m'approche d'elle, espérant la sauver et me rassurer de ne pas être la seule survivante.

\- Non, ne t'en approche pas.

Je me tourne vers la voix venue de l'extérieur.

Un sweat à capuche rouge, un jean et des baskets, la personne que j'aperçois me fait battre le cœur.

James Wood.

La seule personne de ma classe à qui je parle. Mon meilleur ami depuis la primaire puis récemment j'ai découvert mes sentiments pour lui.

C'est marrant, j'ai un peu plus de mal à lui parler mais ça ne semble pas le gêner. Du coup, je ne lui ai pas parler de mes sentiments, il ne doit pas les partager.

Je le rejoins.

\- Emma, je suis content de te savoir en vie… Je pensais… Enfin bref, il faut faire attention. Je t'assure qu'elle était morte et là, elle revit. Elle a même essayé de me mordre. Je crois que… On est dans une apocalypse de zombie.

C'est avec cette phrase que cet enfer commence.

Se retrouvant seuls, nous avons décidé d'aller retrouver nos parents. Pour les miens se fut simple et rapide.

Mon père, à la recherche d'un emploi, je l'ai retrouvé devant chez moi, le regard vide, une marque de morsure sur l'avant bras droit. Le choc fut dur de voir mon géniteur en zombie mais sur le coup, je mettais dis : j'ai pas le temps de pleurer. Il faut que je sois en sécurité.

Pour ma mère, qui travaille à la maison, je l'ai retrouvé attaché à une chaise, morte et vivante à la fois.

J'ai été cherché un sac, puis de quoi survivre sans trop me charger, j'ai également pris les 2 pistolets que mon père cachait et les 2 plus longs et tranchants couteaux dans la cuisine et avant de partir d'ici définitivement, j'ai abrégé les souffrance de mes parents.

Au moment de sortir de chez moi, une grande explosion se fait entendre dans la ville, et connaissant le passé d'enfant battu de James, je ne fus même pas étonnée lorsque celui-ci m'annonce que finalement, on pouvait continuer de survivre sans son père, la seule famille qui lui restait.

Puis tout s'enchaîna très vite.

La 1ère personne à qui on fit confiance, fut un de mes voisins, Andrew « Andy » Morrison, un gentil afro-américain trentenaire et anciennement militaire.

Il nous a apprit tout ce que l'on sait et si nous avons pu survivre jusqu'ici, c'est grâce à lui.

Pendant 3 mois, nous étions qu'à 3. On voyait d'autres survivants mais souvent, ils ne partaient pas dans la même direction que nous. Puis au fur et à mesure, nous fûmes rejoint par des gens.

Andy, anciennement militaire et moi, ayant quelques notions en soins grâce à ma mère qui était infirmière, ça aidait.

A un moment, nous étions une trentaine et avions pour demeure une petite école dans une petite ville. On avait un toit pour nous mettre à l'abri, une cour où on avait réussi à créer des enclos pour des poules et un potager.

On partait de temps en temps en ravitaillement. Pendant l'un de celui-ci, on a été surpris par une horde qui a retardé notre retour au campement.

2 jours de retards, qui en rentrant, m'a permis d'avoir James comme petit copain. Enfin je m'en plains pas…

Puis on a dû fuir car comme vous, Negan nous a attaqué.

Une dizaine de notre groupe l'a rejoint après qu'il ait massacré Andy avec sa batte. Le reste sont mort mais James et moi, on a survécu.

Mais ça tu le sais, un ennemi commun, ça rapproche les gens.

Et le fait que toi et Daryl, on vous ai sauvé les miches, comme dirait celui-ci, ça aide vachement.

Puis, vous nous avez amené à Alexandria. On s'est fait pleins d'amis, espérant ne plus les perdre comme les précédents.

Mais si tu lis ça, j'en suis navrée, mais c'est vous qui allez en perdre.

James s'est mordre… Il va mettre fin à ses jours avant de se transformer…

Fais nos adieux à tout le monde de la Colline et au Royaume s'il te plait…

Excuse-nous auprès de Rick, de partir comme des voleurs…

Fais pleins de bisous à Judith…

Dis à Daryl que ce n'est pas de sa faute car j'ai bien vu qu'il savait que quelque chose n'allait pas… j'ai jamais pu lui mentir, j'étais comme un livre ouvert… mais il n'aurait rien pu faire, il n'était pas là quand s'est arrivé…

Et tu va peut-être m'en vouloir de n'avoir pas essayé mais je sais que je n'arriverais pas à vivre sans lui…

Sans James…

Au pire, dîtes vous qu'on restera ensemble…

Désolée pour l'humour noir mais tu me connais… Quand je suis triste ou que j'ai peur, c'est ma manière de dédramatiser…

Le fait d'avoir était là pour moi…

Je t'aimais, je t'aime et je t'aimerais toujours comme une grande sœur…

Merci Michonne


End file.
